All Messed Up
by NeonVampire
Summary: Personalities twisted in sixth grade, and yui's dream could possilby come true o being the love of a vampires life, Ayato Sakamaki.
1. chapter 1

**Me: so this is literally my first fanfic, and I will take any reviews for working on this story. There are many added characters, but the main two are the diabolik lovers version of me and my cousin. My name for most diabolik lovers fanfics is Beatrice Cloud, mainly because itd be weird if my name was Beatrix. My cousin is Crystal Snow. Beatrice has long dark purple hair with blue (choose any shade that makes you happy) and dark green eyes. She is Azusa's twin, but he doesn't remember because he went to the orphanage before she did. Azusa was a pureblood vampire, but a spell that was meant for his mother hit him instead and turned him human so his step father kept Beatrice when their parents died and sent Azusa to the orphanage when he was three years old.. Crystal, the half sister who is half fire demon, is one year younger. She has long, light blue hair and crystal blue ees that change shade with he emotion. Beatrice and Crystal escaped the orphanage (they were sent when Beatrice taught Crystal how to be mouthy) with the now known as Mukami's. In sixth grade, when all characters, plus my OC's, minus Kino and the founders, live together, things get a little messed up. Or a lot messed up! So with name endings such as -kun and others, I don't know the actual meanings, so I have my own meanings:** **-kun: someone you live with but have no connection at all.** **-san: a close friend, best friend, or someone you idolize.** **-chan: a boyfriend, girlfriend, spouse, or someone you would die for.** **-sama: a mentor, teacher, or councilor** **Those are the only ones I'll use, and I might forget to add them because I get so into stories I forget the main things like personalities. None of the personalities are supposed to be right anyways in this one! So without further delay...** _Chapter 1: Yuma's point of view;_

First day of sixth grade, my best friend Shu and my crush Crystal are in my class. the teacher walked in. "Hello students, I am Jennifer Minna," she introduced herself. "hello Minna-sama," the class greeted her. "I will now begin attendance, so of I mispronounce a name, please correct me. Crystal Snow," she called. "Here!" Crystal responded. her voice... "Shu Sakamaki?" the teacher called. since when was s after c? "hehe, here!" Shu excitedly said, almost yelled. "geez, not in my ear Shu-san," I complained. "Yuma Mukeni?" the teacher called. "mukami, and present," I corrected her. Crystal looked at me with a _sorry_ smile, then looked away. "Yuma-san, why are you blushing? do you like Snow-white?" Shu asked. "no. yes. maybe." I responded. "too bad, she's my girlfriend," Shu said. "What?!" I asked. "haha, I'm kidding. don't take me so seriously, I love someone else," Shu said, laughing.

At lunch, I went to the roof, and witnessed Kastal (kanato crystal) talking, an hlding hands. more like him scolding her. " Crystal-chan. how could you even think about that half blood, when you know I'm so much better than him?" he asked her. "I'm sorry Kana-chan, it won't happen again," she apologized. i went downstairs, and heard someone at the top slip. I turned around just in time to catch Crystal in my arms. she straightened up when kanato appeared at the top of the stairs. "STILL CANT STAY AWAY FROM HIM, CAN YOU? ANSWER ME NOW!" Kanato yelled at her. " Kanato, shut up. She fell downstairs and you're mad? would you rather I let her get hurt instead?" I asked. "SHUT UP MUKAMI!" he yelled at me. "please quit yelling kanato-chan," Crystal begged him. he just started laughing and walked down to us. then he got seriously mental and tried to punch her. my had caught his fist before it reached her. "you have nerve trying to punch your girlfriend," I noted, and dragged him up to the vacant roof. I took teddy. and punched kanato most likely to Italy, before tearing up the toy. "Yuma, what is the meaning of this?" Ruki asked, and I turned around to see him with his arms folded. my fist was bleeding from the impact with kanato's fangs. before I could answer my brother, Crystal suddenly ran up to me and kissed me violently on the lips until I passed out.

 _Chapter 2: Subaru's point of view;_ After school, I randomly roamed around until I heard piano. I followed it into the room where Shu was teaching Beatrice how to play the piano. after awhile, Beatrice stopped and confessed, "I love you Shu-san" "Beatrice, I know but I don't feel that way for you," Shu rejected her. "I understand Shu," she said, and teleported away. "I know you're standing there Subaru, and I hope youre happy with her," Shu said, looking at me. "Shu, if you want her, you didn't have to do that," I said. "yes I did. you're my youngest brother, it's my job to care for you. if you ever need anything ask me," he said, and left. I wandered around, and followed the sound of crying to Beatrice. I sat beside her, and wrapped an arm around her. "Subaru?" she asked, looking up and drying her tears. "Shu loves you. He said otherwise just now because... he's an idiot. any smart person would see how perfect you are. I love you," I calmly said. "I have to confess that I want you more than Shu, but you didn't spend time with me," she admitted. for me. I started to laugh. "Bea-chan, I didn't spend time with you because I was retrieving these," I said, and held out a rare pair of earrings. they were diamond, with amythests in their cages. She smiled, and teleported them onto her ears.

Later that night, I sat on my bed, drinking whiskey. "I knew my son would drink!" squealed my mother, causing the bottle to drop. "you're cleaning that up," I said, but she ignored me. "Subaru, do me a favor and kill Beatrice," she requested. "Excuse my language, but f*ck no," I rejected. "DID YOU JUST SAY NO TO ME?!" she yelled at me. "Whyd you yell at me?" I asked.

 _Chapter 3: Yui's point of view;_ I was sketching in my journal at my room in the church I call home. "Yui pack your things you're leaving for awhile. it's urgent you leave in a few hours," my father announced. I hadnt noticed him enter the room. but I did pack up, and he drove me to a huge mansion, and left me there. secretly I hoped there would be vampires.i knocked on the door. a kid my age with red hair and bright green eyes open the door. "Mother! komori-sama brought his daughter!" the young boy called. I recognized that voice from school. "Ayato-san?" I asked. he nodded with a grin. his mother, in whom I've met a few times at the church, appeared so suddenly. oh yes they're vampires! " Ayato to your room now to study," she ordered. "All I ever do is study, can't I go play with my brothers?" Ayato complained. "I'll help you study. I already know pretty much everyone here," I offered, and went up to his bedroom with him. he pressed a button on the wall that clearly said DO NOT PUSH. " Afraid? that makes others stay out," he explained. "sure I'm afraid... but not of you vampires! bite me please?" I begged him. " wish I could. last time I was thrown in the lake, a rock broke one of my fangs," he said. to prove his point, he opened his mouth. one fang on top, two on bottom. "well then I'll cut myself and you can suck on the cut," I said, and cut my arm. hesitantly, he brought his lips to my arm, and sucked blood. "this is so good Yui the best I've ever had," he commented.he stopped shortly after. "can I call you yui-chan?" he asked. "can you be my vampire boyfriend?"I asked him. he kissed me as a response. and maybe went further than that, but I was so high I forgot what had happened. the next morning, I was beside the sleeping Ayato, both of us in nothing but the blankets. I felt a little dizzy.was the first time having sex always this painful? I could ask Cordelia. no, maybe nobody so Ayato won't get in trouble. "Ayato, wake up," I said, gently shaking the vampire. he woke up with a yawn. after we dressed, we went down to breakfast. Then went to school next to each other in the limo. "Hello, m-neko-chan!" Kou greeted his girlfriend at school. By lunch, I felt like a hungry hungy hippo, or like Kou, but I wasn't feeling so good either. so I went to the nurses office.

 **What is wrong with Yui when she goes to the nurse? Leave it in the comments! I do apologise for the short chapter, it's late and the battery is low, so I have to wrap it up. this page at least. I hope the whiskey or not right personalities don't scare you away. next page will include more characters.**


	2. 2

**Second chapter, and no reviews. Anyways, I've thought of the thing wrong with the human Yui Komori. And what else is unnecessary? More OCs to brighten, or perhaps darken, the lives of the vampires we know and mostly adore. Tell me in reviews who you want to see more, and/or your favorite vampire outside this fanfic.**

Chapter _1: Yui's point of view;_

I planned on telling Ayato about the thing that cannot happen with a pureblood and a human like me. His child growing inside me... the thought of it excited me to the core of my existence... I just hope he feels the same way about it as I do. "Yui-chan, requesting your thoughts?" Ayato said in the limo. No adults except the driver, who can't hear us anyways. "Your request has been denied, Aya-chan," I replied. "Huh? Hahaha, Ayato being rejected by a human girl?" Laito chuckled. He laughed so hard he fell out of his seat, and tears fell from his eyes."Please stop Laito," I begged. Laito sat back in his seat with a serious expression. "And if I don't want to?" he challenged me. "Then I'll tell your motherr you weren't nice to me." I threatened him. I seemed to have hit a nerve. "You put yourself in the situation Laito, so dont complain, got that?" Reiji said to his brother. At lunch, I confronted Ayato alone. "Aya-chan, we have to talk," I said. "What do you want Yui-chan?" he asked coldly. "Well it's about our game last night. If you want to know, ask me," I said. "Did I- you're pregnant?" he freaked out. I nodded at my vampire lover. "This is insane... it's impossible for a human and pureblood vampire to produce offspring together. I'll tell Reiji to have it removed right away," Ayato said. Removed? "No don't do that. I love you and any offspring of ours, even if it is impossible for this to happen," I protested. "Yui-chan, I don't want to take the risk of losing you to some unborn monster," he said. "Lose me to _some unborn monster_? Monster? Don't you see what you're about to tell your brother to do to me? To some unborn child of yours?" I asked. How could he even dream of having Reiji remove something of ours from my body? "Nope, nothing except that it will kill you if you keep it," he answered. "Dont talk to me Ayato," I ordered, and stormed off. I didn't talk to him after school either, and at all the next day. I was too angry at him to care if I was hurting him or not. Until a few days later, when I saw Ayato walking towards his room with a rosary knife. Quickly I went to his room. "If I kill myself, will my precious girl and child care?" he asked himself out loud. "Of course we will Aya-chan! Don't kill yourself," I begged him. He was shocked long enough for me to take the weapon. He looked at me teary eyed, an expression not normal for vampires. "I'm sorry Yui-chan, you were right. It was wrong of me to want to hurt our child without you saying so. Please forgive Yours Truly?" he begged me. "Yes Aya-chan," I replied, feeling I had almost caused his death.

 _Chapter 2: Kou's point of view;_

 _I don't understand why a girl at school is always so kind and catches my eyes whenever I'm around her. Kiara Kenheart, my age, navy blue eyes, shoulder length royal blue hair, and her skin seems slightly paler than others but more color than mine. Her ears look slightly pointy, but not enough for an average human to notice. "Hello Mukami_ _," she_ greeted me kindly. "Hello Ken-heart!" I greeted her back. "I was wondering if maybe you could help me later. If not that's fine," she said. "I'll have to let Ruki know but I'm sure that'll be doable," I responded. A smile replaced her nervous expression. How odd for a human to show such emotion for a vampire, minus m-neko-chan. Although it's also quite rare for a vampire to want a human's heart, but me and Ayato sorta break that barrier. Kiara waved as her friends pulled her away and my fangirls crowded around me. "Kou what's the hot new look for your next photoshoot?" one if them asked. "No previews besides me," I made an excuse and walked off briskly.

After school, I made my way to the Kenheart property. Kiara was waiting for me on the porch. "Don't say a word unless you desire something valuble of yours to be taken, such as your job," she threatened. We walked silently to her bedroom, before she said,"You're out of the danger zone you may talk now. I told you I wanted help with something. The truth is I just wanted to spend time with you." "You are not human, are you?"I asked her. "No, I'm a fairy princess, in the dark division. You are a half blood vampire, who is underweight for how much you eat. Is that a satisfactory answer?" she explained. "Dark... like ghosts and mind controlling?" I asked, and the girl nodded. "Can you turn others into ghosts as well, so I can give a friend of mine a scare?" I asked. "If you so desire me to, then I'll try my best. Kou-san, you are my master, also known to you as Adam. You give me orders that I have to obey no matter what, even if you tell me to kill myself. However, I can't cancel orders," she explained. "Really? Cool, then come with me and play dress up!" I cheerfully exclaimed, and teleported us two to my bedroom. A minion who can't reject me, sounds like fun!

The next morning, Kiara as a small fairy, was laying across my palm. "Wake up Kiara," I whispered, knowing in her state talking at a normal volume would be yelling to her. She woke up, flew up. and transformed into her human form. "Princess Kiara reporting for duty, sir!" she joked. I chuckled at her, as did she. Karlheinz came in, and saw the girl he didnt know was here. "Dear Kou, who is the fairy?" he asked. "Eve?" I replied. "What? No, Yui is supposed to become Eve, not some girl from your school," he scolded me. "Not that kind of Eve, more of a maid than the tale of the first humen on Earth. She said so herself, right Kiara?" I asked. "Spot on Master," she replied. At breakfast, only Laito seemed bothered by Kiara's being here. "Hey, who's the chic?" he asked. "I am Kiara, dark fairy princess, and you all except Yui are part or full vampires. Kou is my master," Kiara answered him. "So fairies are real? Father was dead wrong about demons, fairies, and vampires being not real. Sucks more for him," Yui said."Mr Komori... knew about... us Eve..." Azusa said. "How do you know my father, Azusa-kun?" Yui asked. "That is unnecessary for you to know," Ruki answered her. "M-neko-chan, your father is the preist at the church. How could we, the Mukami's, not know him, when we go to church every Sunday evening?" I asked her. "Because you four are idiots," Kanato said.

 _Chapter 3: Shu's point of view;_

After breakfast, I secretly went to the church. "What is the great Shu Sakamaki doing here, might I ask?" Seiji asked me. "Yui asked me to get something from her bedroom," I lied an went to Yui's room, to get the Bible she absolutely did not ask for. Instead of walking, I teleported home, and read it all. Vampire rumor is that if we read the entire Bible, whatever we pray for comes true, but only for the eldest son of one female vampire. Which means Subaru and Ayato can't know that. after I read the entire Bible word for word, I held my hands in a praying manner. "Dear God, I want a piece of watermelon gum," I tested the rumor. "Is Shu praying?" I heard a voice on the other side of my door once I found the prayer came true. I chewed on the gum as I walked into the hallway, finding Laito and Kanato. "What do you two want?" I demanded from them. "Why were you praying?" Laito asked. "I-I was practicing for something Seiji asked me to do. He won't spill of course if you asked him, so don't ask him unless your mother cares about you two bothering me," I lied to them, not feeling bad whatsoever. Why should I, it's my new secret weapon. "Ok fine Shu. Let's go see if Subaru wants to play," Laito suggested, and left with his triplet brother. I'm skipping school for the rest of my life. Subaru came to me then, with a nervous expression. "Shu, theres a rumor about praying. Laito said you were just praying for gum. Did it work?" he asked. "Yes, but don't tell Ayato I prayed or Yui that I read her Bible. It's on my bed if yo need it," I replied, seeing no reason to lie to my favorite brother. "Shu, thank you," he thanked me and got the Bible. Then ran out as soon as possible.

"Shu-san!" Yuma called me after school. He looked excited and worried. "The law suddenly changed, so now we can get married to who ever we want right now! Do you know how I should propose to Crystal?" he asked. "I don't know, kneel down on one knee and present a ring. Humans seem to love it, so try it," I suggested. "Ok Shu!" he cheered, and bounded off. Subaru changed the law using the Bible obviously. With this, there'll be like 200 weddings a day now. Two soon ones, or three if Ayato and Yui get married. They do make an adorable couple, honestly. I walked to my mother's favorite place, the lake. She was there. "You know Shu, if Subaru messes up it's on you. Now do me a favor and pray that Karlheinz will ask me to marry him on the spot," she said. "That isn't right Mother, no. I'll rather drown in burning lava, or ask Crystal to kill me herself," I rejected. "Did you just reject my order? I told you to pray, so do it already." she demanded. "Bye," I said and walked away from her.

 **Hey again! This whole praying thing isn't meant to be offensive if it is. If you have any suggestions for the third chapter, they will be added somewhere in the next few chapters. Well, until next time... bye! Beatrice/NeonVampire signing off now.**


End file.
